


Discussion Time

by Steffie



Series: Aguri!Koro-sensei [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koro-sensei and Irina-sensei had a talk about beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Assassination Classroom fanfic.
> 
> This story is part of an Alternate Universe of mine.
> 
>  
> 
> **Spoilers from chapters 133 to present**
> 
>  
> 
> This is based on an alternate universe of mine where Aguri Yukimura-sensei became Koro-sensei and the Koro-sensei from the normal universe became a monstrous being that had to be stopped by March. 
> 
> Everyone assumes this Koro-sensei is male and Shiro believes that this Koro-sensei is the God of Death. Well, they will be in for a big shock...
> 
>    
>  **spoilers end**
> 
>  
> 
> Assassination Classroom belongs to Yūsei Matsui  
> Story belongs to me, Steffie

It was late in the afternoon. The warm sun hovered above Class 3-E as Karasuma-sensei was training the students. Now and then he would point out something that they need to polish, or give tips to the students.

Koro-sensei and Irina-sensei watched them from the staff room's window. Koro-sensei was eating gobbling some sweets he bought from Switzerland. Yet, he did seem to be lost in thought.  
"They have improved a lot in such short notice." Irina-sensei smiled to herself before she turned her attention back to the homeroom teacher. She frowned when she noticed how his skin became light blue.

"Can Sensei ask Irina-sensei a question?" Koro-sensei asked in a soft whisper.  
"If it's about touching my breasts, that's a definite no." Irina fumed. To her surprise, Koro-sensei shook his head in response.  
"You used your attractiveness to lure your male targets, right?"  
"That's right. What are you getting at?"  
"What would you do if he didn't show any interest?"  
"I simply try harder. Try and figure out what he likes best in a woman. There are times when they're not interested in women, but I do have my ways." Irina smirked slyly as she remembered how her male accomplices helped her in those cases.

"Oh. What if he's interested in women, but not into you?"  
"I can't see how any man could resist me. Hmph." the hitwoman pouted. She wondered if the octopus wasn't trying to take a playful jab at her, but failed at making it not sting.

"Sensei once had this... friend. She wasn't pretty, but she had big breasts and is quite smart. She was kind and friendly. She had to be with this man, but he would rather go out with prettier women that would wear fancier clothes than her." Koro-sensei explained in one breath. Irina-sensei gave the homeroom teacher a dirty look.

"There is no such thing as a girl that isn't pretty, Octopus. When cosmetics are used correctly, a woman's best features shine through. There are outfits out there for everyone. Besides, that man is shallow to treat her like that. She deserved better than that."

To Irina-sensei's surprise, Koro-sensei's skin became multiple colours for a moment before it became yellow once again. He even wrapped a tentacle around her shoulders to give a small squeeze.  
"Thank you. Sensei needed to hear that." Koro-sensei bubbled happily before he flew out of the staff room. Irina-sensei shook her head in amusement when he heard the students shout in surprise when Koro-sensei gave each of them a small squeeze on their shoulder. Karasuma-sensei felt annoyed when the octopus ruffled his hair with his tentacle.

"Come back here, Octopus!" Karasuma-sensei hollered at the tentacled terror.  
"Nurufufufu!" Koro-sensei's laughed in response as flew higher to avoid Karasuma-sensei's reach. The entire class took this as their chance and charged towards their homeroom teacher. 

Little did they know, their target is the least of their problems...

The End


End file.
